A Birthday For Thorongil
by Idhren HamLock
Summary: An old friend makes a surprise visit to the forests of Gondor to bring some birthday cheer to our favorite ranger. A story I wrote for Aragorn's birthday, set during his time in Gondor as Thorongil. Told from an onlooker's perspective.
Thorongil had been pushing us hard for days, to track a party of orcs that had been ravaging some nearby towns. Not that any of us blamed him, but we were ready for a rest. Thorongil seemed to realize that if we were much more exhausted we wouldn't be able to fight when we finally found the orcs. We had been walking most of the day so far, and Thorongil said we would probably find and engage the orcs tomorrow. It was about noon now, and Thorongil had not said more than a few sentences since their meager breakfast. He was normally pretty silent, and he was never given to saying much more than was needed, but today he seemed almost glum, and completely lost in his thoughts.

I decided to approach him, and maybe try to figure out if anything was wrong. Thorongil was a great commander, and all the men admired him, not excluding me, so he was not always easy to approach. This was not because he made you feel inferior, it was more that most people were quite in awe of him, and were scared to make fools of themselves. Besides, he never seemed to really answer personal questions, and could be quite evasive.

"Thorongil," I hesitated. He didn't reply, and I thought, maybe he didn't hear me.

"Thorongil," I said again. "Do… do you think we'll come across the orcs soon?" I cursed myself. I knew the answer, that was one of the few things he had said today.

"I mean… any new signs of them?" And now I sounded like an impatient child.

Thorongil didn't seem to notice my hesitations.

"All signs, old and new indicate we'll encounter them tomorrow morning at the earliest." Said Thorongil.

We all walked in silence for few more minutes before Thorongil gave the order to stop. We would rest shortly and eat a quick lunch here before continuing on. While the others laughed and chatted amongst their selves Thorongil sat in silence, pondering his own thoughts.

"Thorongil, why do you seem so unhappy today?" There. I asked him. I held my breath as I waited for him to respond.

"Why am I unhappy today…? I suppose I have been rather gloomy haven't I." He smiled, but it somehow seemed equally like a grimace.

He didn't say anything for quite a while longer, and I thought that was all he was going to say, but he then said; "Today is the day hope was born. I am unhappy because this should be a happy day, but it is not and so I am all the more unhappy. For I am not feeling hopeful today."

"Not feeling hopeful… about the orcs?" I didn't really understand what he had just said.

"No, I have perfect confidence in your abilities. Never mind my ramblings, I am simply not having the best day, but no matter, I am fine, and we had better keep going." Said Thorongil.

So we walked on, pausing occasionally if one of us, usually Thorongil because of his keen eyes and the fact that he was in front, saw something. We would then alter our course appropriately, if at all. I had been feeling slightly apprehensive throughout the time we were in this forest but I attributed that to the fact that we normally do a lot more training and tracking in the open and I wasn't comfortable in the closed-in space of the forest. I could tell I wasn't the only one too.

Thorongil seemed to sense something and kept making us stop and be silent so he could see if we could hear more. I never heard or sensed what it was in the first place, but then again, Thorongil had rightly earned his reputation of having great hearing and instincts.

Suddenly, he tensed and crept further into the woods, motioning for us to follow him. I saw then what had caught his attention, a band of orc scouts was nearing, and not from the direction we had anticipated. It was for this reason that we had not seen tracks or anything, and known where they were earlier. As they walked toward us I tensed. It looked like we would have to fight them, and they weren't even the group of orcs we were tracking. Besides, if they were scouts as they appeared to be then an open battle would draw attention and the rest of the group would head this way. They really didn't need two groups of orcs after them!

Thorongil gave the order to move forward. We were going to launch a surprise attack on them when we got close enough. But the wind was not in our favor and they caught our scent the moment before we attacked. They were no match for us, they were fewer in numbers and we were better as well, but they did manage to make a significant amount of noise before they fell. As we sat and rested I Thorongil stiffened, he seemed to hear something. In a split second, I knew what it was he heard, but it was too late, and there were orcs upon us. The scouts had been a trap, and we had walked right into it.

We had but a few seconds to get up and prepare before they attacked us. Thorongil took down many more orcs than any single other fighter, but I guess that's part of why he was our captain. There were at least twice as many of them as us but we mostly held our ground. Then an orc pinned me down, and prepared to kill me, but suddenly and arrow sprouted from his chest and I was able to push him off and get up. Who was that? I had no idea, for in the closeness of battle everyone around me was using swords or knives.

In fact there were many other mysterious arrows in that battle, orcs kept dying randomly from them when they were about to hurt someone. How that archer could avoid shooting us was beyond me. Then all of a sudden, the battle was over. I wasn't hurt, other than a bad bruise, but others weren't so lucky. There were, however, surprisingly enough, no casualties.

After tending to the wounded Thorongil stood up.

"I know you're there! Come out and say hello!" He said

I realized he was talking to the archer who helped us in the battle. Did Thorongil know this person?

There was no reply.

"Oh come on, who are you? Come out and show yourself or we'll be forced to assume you're an orc, and attack." Said Thorongil.

Now someone answered.

"You could never beat me. You would be dead before your stroke could fall."

This person didn't sound threatening thought, just stating a fact. He almost sounded… like he was baiting Thorongil. Who was this mysterious helper?

"You do not know Thorongil's fighting strength! It is you who would be dead in one stroke!" Said Alonil, one of the men.

"He is most likely right Alonil." Said Thorongil. "Is that you, Legolas?"

"Indeed, it is I." Said the mysterious man, jumping down from the tree with unnatural agility. He swept back his hood and I saw where I had erred. For this was no man, it was an elf! And he seemed to be Thorongil's friend.

Thorongil rushed up to him. "Is all fine at home? Is something wrong with Ada or the twins or anyone?"

We all caught our breath. Thorongil could be quite secretive, and we never heard anything about his family or friends or homeland.

"No mellon-nin, am I not allowed to visit you once in a while? I have news of your family, and they would like to have news of you as well." Said the elf.

"Did you really come for no other reason than to visit?" Thorongil sounded incredulous.

"It is your birthday. What better reason is there? I came to see you. I also have a surprise for you, but that will have to wait." Said Legolas

The men stared. It was his birthday? This was a strange day indeed. Then it clicked in my head, he had been gloomy, and said, "I am unhappy because this should be a happy day and so I am all the more sad." It must be because it was his birthday, and he was feeling homesick. But he had also said something stranger. "Today was the day hope was born." What could he mean?

All of the men were watching as the elf, Legolas as Thorongil had called him, helped set up camp. Most of the men, myself included, had never seen an elf before and we all watched him from the corner of our eyes while we worked. It was clear that we couldn't light a fire, it was too dangerous, and so we sat down on the ground to eat a cold supper. I could hear Thorongil asking of the well-being of his family and despite any unwillingness to eavesdrop curiosity got the better of me, and in fact all the others seemed to catch their breath too. None but the lord Denethor had any doubts about Thorongil's loyalties to Gondor, but none knew anything about Thorongil's origins or family and curiosity was a powerful force.

"Your brothers are making mischief as always… driving your Ada mad."

So Thorongil had brothers. More than one. But who was this Ada? Ada sounded like a person… but your Ada?

Thorongil laughed and continued talking with the strange elf. He seemed to be a completely different person, laughing and talking him. They teased each other, and poked fun at each other, but that seemed to be the norm with them. This was a side of Thorongil I had never seen before, and I doubt anyone else here had either. The other men and I made half-hearted conversation, but in truth we listened to Legolas and the captain. The first time the elf through a joke making fun of our captain we all caught our breath, but he just burst out laughing.

"ME? I'd never do that… well at least any more than you would fall off a cliff." He said back.

The elf sighed. "You're never going to stop teasing me about that are you?"

"Well… no. Never. But if you're lucky I won't tell the twins."

"Yeah… thought so. But if you tell the twins about the time with the squirrel and the cave…"

"Okay, okay, point taken." Conceded Thorongil.

When we had finished our meager meal the elf stood and went over to his pack. He hadn't eaten much, though none of the men were about to complain. We had few enough resources as it were, and I could see that not all the men were open to sharing with this… elf. He had been accepted as a friend, due to Thorongil's obvious trust and camaraderie with him, but we knew very little of elves, myself included. I sensed however, that his intentions were pure, and most of the company though likewise.

Legolas walked back to us, with his hands behind his back. I could see Alonil casting him suspicious looks, clearly wondering of the nature of the bundle he carried.

"Estel! I told you I had a surprise for you, do you want to see it?" He was clearly quite excited about his surprise.

"Estel?" Said Alonil. "Is that Thorongil's real name?"

It was no secret that Thorongil wasn't the name our captain was born to. But we rarely thought about it.

Legolas winced, almost imperceptively at Alonil's words. It occurred to me that during the whole time the elf had been here, he had not addressed our captain by name once.

"It is as much my name as Thorongil, meaning it is mine and I have used it for many years. Thorongil is indeed my 'real name', as is Estel. They both mean me, and I they." Thorongil put in.

Alonil seemed slightly ashamed at the slight rebuke, but asked anyways,

"Estel is elvish is it not? How come you to have an elvish name?" After he saw some of the looks the others gave him for his boldness, he added hastily, "You need not answer captain, I am merely curious."

"It means hope in Sindarin, the main elven tongue." Said Legolas, answering for Thorongil. "But Thorongil is a fitting name."

Thorongil didn't seem overly pleased with Legolas. He scowled, deterring anyone who wished to inquire further. It seemed the more we found out about Thorongil the less we knew, we were always left with more questions than answers. Why Estel? Why have a name meaning hope in the elven tongue?

Then it clicked, he had said, "Today is the day hope was born." He was referring to himself after all. Still it was strange. My attention was brought back to the present time and place when Legolas presented Thorongil, or Estel, with the package.

"Birthday presents!" He exclaimed gleefully.

"Birthday presents?" Said Thorongil, sounding confused. "Why? From whom?"

"Because it's your birthday, you dolt. You clearly don't get enough presents out in the wilds." Said Legolas.

We formed a loose semi-circle around Thorongil, to watch him open his package. The captain was not someone easily pitied… but I almost pitied him for how surprised and grateful he looked to have received not only company and an old friend's visit for his birthday, but presents. I had to agree with the elf, he clearly didn't receive enough. I could see some of the others thinking the same thing, and I knew next year he would have presents aplenty. The steward, Ecthelion, might even be convinced to throw a small party, and if word got out Thorongil would have more presents than he knew what to do with, so beloved a captain was he. But he had never told us the date of his birth, nor had we thought to ask.

Thorongil opened the scarf that was holding the bundle together, and we saw there were several letters and a few small packages. Perhaps we would soon find out who sent them. Starting on the packages Thorongil started opening the presents. His first acquisition was a bag of pipe-weed, which he pronounced as being from the shire, and quite fine stuff at that.

"Who is this from Legolas? I know you hate my smoking." He asked.

"I do indeed. That's from Mithrandir, who wishes you a happy birthday. He says he figures you might want a good smoke, though it is beyond me to see how you could benefit from inhaling smoke and foul fumes." Replied the elf.

When all the packages were opened Thorongil had also some elven waybread which I learned was called Lembas that was from Legolas and that he promised to share later, a new dagger and sheath courtesy of "The Twins", who I found out were his brothers, and lastly a pair of warm winter mittens, from his mother apparently.

Thorongil moved on to opening the letters. Despite our urgings to read them out loud, he refused and read only small passages. The first letter he opened was from his brothers, the next from a man called Halbarad, of whose letter he would read very little. On picking up the third, he paused.

"This… it's from Ada?" He asked, seemingly confused and disbelieving.

"It is indeed. Does that surprise you?" Said Legolas.

Thorongil nodded and opened the letter. He could not stop a broad smile from creeping over his face as he read the letter. It was brief but we could see that it brought him great joy to read it. I asked the man beside me if he knew who, or what "Ada" was, and found out it meant father in elvish. Somehow, I had never pictured Thorongil as having parents… though I guess I must have known he did, or had at least hat them at some point. But as to why he would be so surprised and happy to have received a letter from his father was beyond me.

Something caught my eye, looking at Thorongil. Was he… he could not be… surely he was not… crying?

Tears of joy streamed down Thorongil's face. He turned to his friend, and said simply,

"He forgives me."

"Of course he does mellon-nin. He always loved you, even when he was… upset."

Thorongil didn't seem sure about that, but didn't comment. He reached for the next, and final letter, and again paused upon reading the name of the sender.

Legolas smiled. He had purposely put this one at the bottom of the pile, saving the best for last.

"Surprised Estel?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Wordlessly, Thorongil nodded. He seemed to be completely speechless, something I did not think possible.

He tore open the letter both carefully and eagerly, as if its contents were of utmost value. Perhaps they were, I could not know.

I had never seen Thorongil as happy as when he had opened the letter from his father, and his smile was somehow twice as bright now. Instead of folding the letter up and tucking it in his pack when he finished he placed this one almost reverently inside his coat pocket. I had a feeling that this would be one letter that would not suffer from lack of reading. I could only guess at what it said, as he had not shared any of it, and I could see the other men of the company were curious too. But we held our tongues, far be it from any of us to ruin this moment with ill-timed curiosity.

"Thank you Legolas. Thank you so much." Said Thorongil.

"Nay, thank rather Arwen the next time you see her, for I believe it was that particular letter that made your day was it not?" Replied Legolas.

If I hadn't known it was impossible I would have sworn I saw my Captain blush faintly.

"I would not have had any presents or letters without you, my friend. Thank you."

"Happy Birthday Estel, or should I say, Thorongil." Said Legolas. "Happy Birthday."


End file.
